Heating control systems for controlling heating of a fluid, such as various vehicle servicing fluids, water, and the like, contained in a fluid vessel typically include a temperature sensor with a periodic on/off duty cycle determined by the deviation of the sensed temperature from a predetermined set point. The temperature sensor is coupled with a control circuitry for applying power to the heating elements. The control circuitry in previous heating control systems of the type, is typically complex. In addition, the temperature in different parts of the fluid vessel varies significantly and often does not correspond to the temperature indicated by the temperature sensor. The latter becomes especially important as the level of the fluid in the fluid vessel gets low leading to overheating of the fluid and damaging the heating elements. Furthermore, previous heating control systems do not employ visual monitoring of the level of the fluid in the fluid vessel.
Thus, there is a need for a heating control system for controlling heating of a fluid contained in a fluid vessel with a less complicated control circuitry that is more convenient for a user.
A need also exists for a heating control system that protects the fluid from being overheated.
There also exists a need for a heating control system that protects the heating elements from damage.
Furthermore, a need also exists for a heating control system that employs visual monitoring of the level of the fluid in a fluid vessel.